<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Everything's Okay by just_living_a_weird_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619217">Not Everything's Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life'>just_living_a_weird_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald, Aiden and Alex are 16 now, which means they're more mature and they got over everything that happened in Just Her. Now that everything's back to normal Emerald, Aiden, and Alexander are discovering more about themselves and exploring their teenage years which means trouble. Can you handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're Kidding Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Just Her. This is also another story of mine of Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald's POV.<br/>
It's been 2 years since that incident happened and me and my brothers have come to terms with it. It's been especially hard for Aiden because he was in a state of mind and he couldn't control himself and what makes him even more upset was the fact that he hurt me. I told him I was pm multiple times but he keeps blaming<br/>
himself even though it's not his fault. He's feeling a little bit better now, probably because he's got a girlfriend, Jackie. They are like meant for each other. </p><p>Alex also has a girlfriend, Fiona. They are so cute it's disgusting. All they do is hug and kiss and cuddle and repeat. It's bad enough Alex's bedroom is right next to mine. They like to have jumping on the bed contests and it gets super annoying especially at night when I'm trying to sleep. </p><p>Unlike my siblings I'm super single and the only person interested me is the one person I hate the most. Ryder godamm Killger. All he wants to do is be with me so he can use me like did last time. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. </p><p>But enough about my relationship problems. It's the first day at my boarding school or the one my parents built for me and my brothers. I don't even know how to feel. I should probably feel happy but I don't. I feel like all the emotions bottled into one. </p><p>As I walk into the school, I see so many kids it's crazy. I'm walking to my locker when someone interrupts me. </p><p>"Heyo, Little Lady" </p><p>"I'm not doing this with you Ryder, not today" </p><p>"Come on, it was just a honest mistake, it'll never happen again" </p><p>"You're Kidding Right?, so you're telling me that you tricking me into almost sleeping with you just so you could get close to my family and try and kill us, is an honest mistake?" </p><p>"It sounds bad when you say it like that, but yes it was an honest mistake and I'm sorry, now will you please forgive me?" </p><p>He must have been wanting to boil my blood and it was working too. </p><p>"Go To Hell, Ryder"</p><p>I walked off to the bathroom trying to contain my anger as best as possible. </p><p>"Let me guess, boy problems" A voice behind me spoke. </p><p>"You don't even know the half of it" </p><p>"It's that bad"</p><p>"Trust me you don't wanna know" </p><p>"I'll take your word on that, anyways, I'm Kim, short for Kimberly " </p><p>"HI Kim short for Kimberly, I'm Emerald" </p><p>"Emerald, like the diamond, the name suits you" </p><p>"That's exactly what Ryder said" </p><p>"Let me guess, Ryder's the guy you almost killed, in the hallway I mean" </p><p>"You guessed it" </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, what's your first class" </p><p>"Uhhh, Calculus 101"</p><p>"That's my first class too" </p><p>"Well then let's go" </p><p>I grab Kim's hand and drag her to Calculus 101. </p><p>The class is super boring. The teacher goes on nonstop and doesn't even stop once to ask us if we understand the subject. </p><p>"Thank God that class is finally over it felt like eternity" Kim said as we walked out the classroom. </p><p>"Well then it's a good thing we have a free period" </p><p>"I know the perfect place to go" </p><p>Kim grabs my arm and drags through the halls of the school until we reach the parking lot. </p><p>"So you wanted to show me the parking lot, because I'm pretty sure i know what it looks like already" </p><p>"No, silly we're going somewhere but it's a surprise" </p><p>Kim lead me to her car. </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me where we're going" </p><p>"No, that's why it's called a surprise" </p><p>"Ugh, now I have to wait" </p><p>"That's kinda the whole point, Emmy, uh I mean Emerald" </p><p>Did she just call me Emmy or am I just hearing things. </p><p>"Well then, lead the way Kimberly" </p><p>"No, my parents call me that all the time and it's very annoying"</p><p>"Well I mean Kimberly is your name, what else are they supposed to call you? " </p><p>"Kim" </p><p>"I like Kimberly better" </p><p>Kim playfully shoved me in the shoulder as she continued to drive to her mysterious spot she was taking me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are We There Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald's POV <br/>"Are we there yet? " I complained to Kim. </p><p>"That's the 7th time you asked in 2 minutes" Kimberly stated as if she was annoyed by me but we all know she wasn't. </p><p>"But are we there yet because I'm so hungry right now that I could eat a frog" I groaned. </p><p>"Calm down we're here"</p><p>Kim pulled into a really long driveway with a huge house at the end of it. </p><p>"Umm, who's house is this" I ask stepping out of the car. </p><p>"Mine" </p><p>"You're kidding right, this place is huge" </p><p>"It's the benefits of having super rich parents" </p><p>I follow Kim into the house and she gives me a tour. There's five floors. </p><p>Floor 1- Her dad's floor <br/>Floor 2- Her mom's floor <br/>Floor 3- Her Brother's floor<br/>Floor 4- Her floor <br/>Floor 5- Arcade </p><p>If this was my house I would never want to leave. </p><p>"And this is Ryder's room" </p><p>"Wait. Ryder as in the Ryder who tried to kill me and my family? "</p><p>"If you would just let me explain" Kim says as i try not to get angry. </p><p>"What do you mean, let you explain, your brother tried to kill me, I can't just let that go, it took me 2 fucking years to get over that and you just want me to let you explain" I yell setting one of the books on her shelf on fire. </p><p>She didn't seem to care though. She was too busy trying to explain to me what was going on. She was going crazier than I was and I didn't have any idea what to do. </p><p>Well,I mean I have one idea but I don't really think that would be something i would wanna do in this situation. </p><p>Fuck it. </p><p>I grabbed her face and I brought my lips to hers and whispered "calm down" before I kissed her. </p><p>You're probably thinking I'm crazy for kissing someone i just met. But it was the only thing to stop her from rambling and believe it or not but it actually worked. </p><p>She pulled away after a few seconds and we looked at each other in the eyes for a good 15 seconds before she started to speak. </p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"I was just trying to calm you down and it was more of an instant reaction, uh if you want me to go I can go, I can just call one of my brothers to pick me up." </p><p>"You don't have to go, I'm just saying the kiss was unexpected" </p><p>"Are you trying to say im a bad kisser or" </p><p>"No, you're actually better than most of the boys I've kissed" </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment" </p><p>She looked at me for a few seconds before she kissed me again. This time she didn't pull away. She wanted more and so did I. I wanted so much more.</p><p>Sooner or later the kiss got pretty heated to the point where we had to pull away for air. </p><p>It wasn't long before our lips were on each other's again and it got super heated super fast. </p><p>We fell onto the bed. Unfortunately for me, I was on the bottom. She got lower and started to suck on my neck, if I wasn't turned on before I definitely was now. I let out a soft growl only low enough for me to hear. </p><p>She was so close to taking my shirt when there was a knock on the dark. Fuck. We hurried up and tried to straighten up the room. I sat on the the bed while Kim when to go get the door. </p><p>Kimberly's POV <br/>"Hey Ryder, how's everything going" I ask him trying not to seem to suspicious. </p><p>"I see you're skipping school too , but anyways i heard like 10 books fall, is everything okay in here?" </p><p>"Everything's fine, I was just looking for something and I was going crazy trying to find it" </p><p>"Oh cool, well I guess I'll see you in the morning or whatever" </p><p>Thank god, he finally left. </p><p>I turn around to see Emerald sitting on the bed giggling. </p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"Nothing it's just you seemed so nervous that it a little bit hillarous" </p><p>"I'm pretty sure you would be too, if it was you in my shoes" </p><p>"Well anyway, putting that aside wanna get back where we left off?" </p><p>"Most definitely"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That's The Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smut Warning <br/>-------------------</p><p>Emerald's POV<br/>After the night at Kim's house, things started to be a bit awkward.</p><p>Like at times we would see each other in the hallway and we would smile and wave and other times we would look in different directions. </p><p>I'm not sure of she's doing this on purpose to make me want her more or what but I can personally tell you that it's working. </p><p>There's just something about her that gets to me and I have no idea what it is. All I know is, is that she's trying to make me jealous and I really hate it but I also love it because she wants to get my attention. </p><p>I just wish I could figure this all out now so I could talk to her again because I'm going crazy and it's really pissing me off.</p><p>After 3rd Period </p><p>“Hey, Emmy there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere” </p><p>“What do you want, Kimberly?” </p><p>“I actually wanted to talk to you"</p><p>She wanted to talk for me, weeks after avoiding me and i don't know how to react. </p><p>"No" </p><p>As soon as i said that I regretted it. </p><p>"Look, I know you're mad at me but I really need to talk to you, it's important." </p><p>"Fine, come with me" I grab Kim's arm and take her to an empty classroom. When we get there I close the door look and make it soundproof and see proof. </p><p>"Now, what's so important that I had to drag us here for" </p><p>She doesn't even say anything. She just looks at me. Then she kisses me. I want to push her off of me but I can't. </p><p>I kiss back harder, much harder. </p><p>She picks me up and drops me on the teachers desk. Her hand is tangled into my hair and it feels good. </p><p>I really can't believe I'm having angry sex right now. But then again angry sex does feel good. </p><p>Things got super heated. First thing I knew Kimberly took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. She was kissing my neck going lower and each time until she reached her destination. </p><p>Kim unzipped my pants and threw them landing on the floor. </p><p>"Fuck" I moaned. "Right there that's the spot, don't stop" </p><p>“Emmy, I love that you're loving this but you're going to have to keep it down if you don't want anybody to hear us” </p><p>I really didn't want to hear her talk. </p><p>"They won't hear us, now shut up and continue what you were doing" </p><p>"Feisty" </p><p>She finally finished and made her way back up to my lips, she didn't even hesitate to kiss me. </p><p>I felt this urge of resistance rush over me and I pushed her off. </p><p>"I am not doing this with you" </p><p>"Too late Emmy" </p><p>"I'm getting my clothes and I'm leaving" </p><p>"If you say so, Emmy" </p><p>I got up and grabbed my clothes and made my way to the door until Kim sped over  turned me around and pinned me to the wall. </p><p>"Did you really think I was gonna let you leave that easy?" </p><p>"I was kinda hoping you would but now I think I want to stay" </p><p>"Good choice" </p><p>She started kissing my neck and then she started sucking it on hard. I'm pretty sure she left a hickey but that doesn't matter. </p><p>She took her hand free hand and traced it down my body until she reached my vagina. She took one finer and plunged it into my vagina. </p><p>"F-Fuck" </p><p>I leaned me head against the wall trying not to moan but it was no use, she started pumping harder and harder making me moan louder and louder.  </p><p>I couldn't take it any more. It was too much for me and when I couldn't hold it in anymore, I came on her finger. </p><p>She looked at me in the eyes and put her finger in her mouth and she sucked on it. </p><p>"That was exactly my goal, Emerald."</p><p>"Oh shut up" </p><p>I grabbed her arm and spun her around pinning her to the wall. </p><p>"Now it's my turn" </p><p>As soon I said that the bell rang. </p><p>"We might have to wait on that, Emmy" </p><p>"Crap" </p><p>We grab our clothes and as we about to walk out the door i notice something in the corner of the room. </p><p>It was a camera and it was recording too. </p><p>"Kim, we have a problem" </p><p>"What's wrong now, Emmy?" </p><p>I point to the camera and she looks shocked but pleased. </p><p>"Well whoever sees this is in for a good time" </p><p>I slap her on the arm, hard.</p><p>"That's not funny, if my parents see this you and me are screwed" </p><p>"Crap, you're right meet me in here at lunch, so that no one notices your gone and hope for the best that your parents don't look at the cameras until then, Emmy" </p><p>Before she left, she gave me a quick kiss. </p><p>"Just because of what happened doesn't mean we're together" I scream knowing she didn't hear me. </p><p>I'm so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yes, Emmy As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>somewhat smut in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhat of smut in this chapter<br/>-------------------<br/>Emerald's POV</p><p>Now I have a while new problem to deal with. I have to find a way to get rid of the footage tape of me and Kim having sex. How the hell am I gonna do that?</p><p>The worst part about this is that my parents are super involved in my life which means that if I act the slightest bit of off they'll notice something. And they have a great way of ripping it out of you. For example when Aiden was 15 he had his first girlfriend and she had given him a "blowjob" and Aiden was escatic, he literally wouldn't shut up to me and Alex about it.</p><p>He walked around the house like he was the boss but as soon as he dad asked him why he was so happy, he didn't have anything to say because if he told the truth he would die and if he lied he would die.<br/>So then dad got mom and they all sat there for three straight hours until Aiden finally burst and he got grounded for a good 5 months.</p><p>That example right there is exactly why I don't want my parents to see me and Kim have sex on camera because of they do they won't ground me but they'll ask me if I'm okay, did she hurt me, how did I know and im not exactly sure if im ready for that right now. They'll even ask Kimberly questions I can't even think of. That's worse than being grounded. </p><p>Speaking of Kimberly, Where the hell is She? </p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting Emmy, but I was busy" </p><p>"Nevermind that, what's the plan?" </p><p>"It's simple you just sneak into your parents office and steal the footage, you can keep it or destroy it" </p><p>"It's not that simple, my parents are always in their office" </p><p>"You'll find a way, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish what I was doingc</p><p>"Hell no, it was your fault that we have to do this anyway" </p><p>"How is it my fault?, you're the one who brought us here" </p><p>"Yeah but im not the one who fucked myself, am I?" </p><p>"You're not but then again you weren't complaining, and if I remember correctly you were moaning my name" </p><p>"Whatever just help me do this" </p><p>"On one condition" </p><p>"And what's that?" </p><p>"I get to make you cum" </p><p>"Didn't you already do that?" </p><p>"Yeah but this time, I want to do it the right way, but we'll have to make it quick, the bell rings in 5 minutes" </p><p>"Yeah, there's absolutely no way in hell I'm doing that, I guess I'll see you in my parents office after school today" </p><p>I could've made it to the door of I wasn't pinned to the wall for the second time. </p><p>I was gonna be smart this time. I destroyed the camera with the flick of my finger. </p><p>She picked me up and dropped me on the teachers desk again. </p><p>She got lower and lower until she reached my vagina and then she slowly took my underwear off and she looked up at me giving me the look that she was totally going to destroy the hell out of me. </p><p>She took her tongue and started to lick the walls of my vagina and then she finally brought it in and i moaned louder then I ever thought I could. </p><p>"F-F-FUCK" </p><p>If I ever said she was bad at sex, I was so wrong but we still had three minutes until the bell rung and the chances of me coming were very rare. </p><p>She stood up, picked me up and brought me to the wall until I wad pinned down to the point where I could barely move. She plunged not one finger, not two fingers, but three fingers inside of me and at that point it was clear going to happen. She pumped harder and harder until I reached my climax. </p><p>I guess her fucking me made my magic act up because the next thing we knew three desks were on fire. </p><p>But do you think that stopped us? Fuck no it didn't. After I came the bell rung but she kept going and she kept pumping her fingers inside of me harder and harder and it made me moan louder and louder. It's been 10 minutes and she's still going and neither of us are tired yet. I've came7 times already. Everything was going amazing and then she finally hit my g-spot which really set me and my magic off. </p><p>"F-Fuck, Harder" </p><p>As soon as she did that I accidentally blasted a hole in one of the desks and set fire to the whiteboard. </p><p>Finally, she finished. </p><p>"So does this mean you're going to help me now?" I ask as I put my clothes back on. </p><p>"I don't know, I think I have to think about it some more" </p><p>I knew she was joking so I decided to joke too and I may have shocked her. </p><p>"Ouch" </p><p>"So are you gonna help me or not?" </p><p>"Yeah, Emmy, I'll help you now let's go" </p><p>"Wait, don't you want to clean up before we go to class" </p><p>"Oh you mean, clean up your cum that's all over my hands, yeah sure why not" </p><p>"Haha so funny, and if we go to the bathroom there's no fucking me in there until after school today at home" </p><p>"Yes, Emmy as you wish"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Netflix and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuteness Warning<br/>-----------------------<br/>Emerald's POV</p><p>"So, you go in and talk to my parents about something random and try to get the tape out of their office, the only problem is that they watch the newest tapes every Monday at the same time so you're gonna have to be quick."</p><p>"That sounds easy, I mean how hard it is to distract them?"</p><p>"You think it's easy but it's not, so I'm telling you to be smart about what you say and try to get them to move around so you can grab it"</p><p>"You couldn't have done this to yourself?"</p><p>"I mean I could've but I thought it would be fun to make you do it and this can be a good time to meet my parents"</p><p>"So we're officially together now?" Kim asked stepping towards me and putting a strand of hair behind my ear.</p><p>"Maybe, but for now we have to focus on getting the tape back, okay?"</p><p>"Okay babe"</p><p>Ske kissed me on the cheek and then we made out way to the office. Hopefully it'll will because if it doesn't we're screwed.</p><p>Kimberly's POV</p><p>"Mr. Kirby, can I talk to you about something, it's important?"</p><p>"Sure, come on in"</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>"So what seems to be the problem, Kimberly"</p><p>"About two days ago, I was at my locker and this boy brought me into an empty classroom and tried it sell me drugs and I was hoping we could look at the camera footage so we could delete it?"</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>Ring Ring</p><p>"Sorry, I have to take this"</p><p>As Mr. Kirby walked out of his office I started looking around the office for the tape. It wasn't with the other tapes so I checked the computer. And there it was. I grabbed it out of the disc slot and ran out of his office.</p><p>Emerald's POV</p><p>"So did you get the tape, please tell me you got the tape"</p><p>"I got it"</p><p>"Yes thank god, you're amazing"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"I was thinking that we could go to my house and Netflix and Chill, nobody's at home right now so we'll be alone."</p><p>"Sure thing, Emmy"</p><p>When we get to my house, we try to sneak in carefully even though no one was home.</p><p>"So this is your room, I've never seen it before"</p><p>"Yeah, probably because you were too busy fucking me!" </p><p>"Are you complaining?" </p><p>"Maybe, and besides it wasn't that good anyway, I mean it was like a 2 out of a 10"</p><p>Kimberly stepped closer to me leaned down and whispered in my ear. </p><p>"Well, maybe I could fix that!" </p><p>That sent chills down my spine and I was all for it until I heard Alex's voice from the kitchen. </p><p>"Finally, school free!" He yelled excitedly. </p><p>"Yeah that might have to wait Kim, I'll be right back" I tell her. </p><p>She frowns. "Hurry back" </p><p>"I will, I promise" </p><p>Alex's POV </p><p>I was so glad to be home alone or at least I thought I was until I saw Emerald's room door open. </p><p>"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" </p><p>"I'm skipping, what about you?" </p><p>"My teacher gave us a free period, so I thought I'd come home and make some lunch, do you want some?" </p><p>"No thanks, I'm about to watch Netflix and take a nap, but thanks for asking" </p><p>"You're welcome, I guess" </p><p>Emerald's POV </p><p>I enter my room and I see Kim looking for something to watch on Netflix. </p><p>"Find anything good yet, Babe?" I ask Kim as I crawl into my bed next to her. </p><p>"Nope." She says plainly. "Netflix doesn't have anything good, unless you can find a movie."</p><p>"That's one of my greatest skills other than being able to steal your heart." I say as I take the remote from Kim. </p><p>"True" Kim says as she places a quick peck on my lips. </p><p>"I found something!" </p><p>"It's probably something corny, but what is it?" </p><p>"To all the boys I've loved before!" </p><p>"No, I refuse to watch that" </p><p>"Not even for me?" I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"Fine, fine, fine, but don't blame me if I fall asleep."</p><p>"Yay!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Too Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ᵉᵐᵉʳᵃˡᵈ'ˢ ᵖᵒᵛ<br/>ⁱ ᵃʷᵃᵏᵉⁿ ᵗᵒ ᵃ ˡᵒᵘᵈ ᵇᵉᵉᵖⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵘⁿᵈ. ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᵐʸ ᵃˡᵃʳᵐ ᶜˡᵒᶜᵏ. ⁱ ᵠᵘⁱᶜᵏˡʸ ᵗᵘʳⁿ ⁱᵗ ᵒᶠᶠ ˢᵒ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁱ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵃᵏᵉ ᵏⁱᵐ ʷʰᵒ ⁱˢ ˢᵒᵘⁿᵈˡʸ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖⁱⁿᵍ. </p><p>ⁱ ᵍʳᵃᵇ ᵐʸ ᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ ᵒᶠᶠ ᵒᶠ ᵐʸ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗˢᵗᵃⁿᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜʰᵉᶜᵏ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ. ⁱᵗ'ˢ 10:30ᵃᵐ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁿᵒʳᵐᵃˡˡʸ ⁱ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ᵇᵉ ᵖᵃⁿⁱᶜᵏⁱⁿᵍ ʳⁱᵍʰᵗ ⁿᵒʷ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱᵗ'ˢ 10:30ᵃᵐ ᵒⁿ ᵃ ˢᵃᵗᵘʳᵈᵃʸ ʷʰⁱᶜʰ ᵐᵉᵃⁿˢ ⁿᵒ ˢᶜʰᵒᵒˡ. </p><p>ʰᵒˡʸ ᶜʳᵃᵖ ⁱᵗ'ˢ 10:30ᵃᵐ ᵒⁿ ᵃ ˢᵃᵗᵘʳᵈᵃʸ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ'ˢ ⁿᵒ ˢᶜʰᵒᵒˡ ʷʰⁱᶜʰ ᵐᵉᵃⁿˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵐʸ ᶠᵃᵐⁱˡʸ'ˢ ʰᵒᵐᵉ. ʰᵒʷ ᵗʰᵉ ʰᵉˡˡ ᵃᵐ ⁱ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ᵉˣᵖˡᵃⁱⁿ ᵗᵒ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ ʷʰʸ ᵏⁱᵐ'ˢ ⁱⁿ ᵐʸ ʳᵒᵒᵐ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵃᵐᵉ ᶜˡᵒᵗʰᵉˢ ᵒⁿ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʸᵉˢᵗᵉʳᵈᵃʸ. </p><p>"ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵃʸ ⁱ ˢˡᵉᵖᵗ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ˡᵃˢᵗ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠᵒʳᵍᵒᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵍʳᵃᵇ ᶜˡᵒᵗʰᵉˢ ˢᵒ ⁱ ˢˡᵉᵖᵗ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉˢᵉ" ⁱ ʰᵉᵃʳᵈ ᵃ ᵗⁱʳᵉᵈ ᵛᵒⁱᶜᵉ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵇᵉʰⁱⁿᵈ ᵐᵉ ˢᵃʸ. </p><p>"ʲᵉˢᵘˢ ᵏⁱᵐ, ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ʳᵉᵃᵈ ᵐʸ ᵐⁱⁿᵈ ᵒʳ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ ᵃ ˡⁱᵗᵗˡᵉ ᵇⁱᵗ ˢᵗᵃʳᵗˡᵉᵈ ʷʰⁱˡᵉ ˡᵃᵘᵍʰⁱⁿᵍ. </p><p>"ⁿᵒ, ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ᶜᵃⁿ ᵗᵉˡˡ ʷʰᵉⁿ ᵐʸ ᵍⁱʳˡᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ ⁱˢ ʷᵒʳʳⁱᵉᵈ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ" ᵏⁱᵐ ˢᵃʸˢ ᵖˡᵃᶜⁱⁿᵍ ᵗⁱⁿʸ ᵏⁱˢˢᵉˢ ᵒⁿ ᵐʸ ⁿᵉᶜᵏ. <br/>"ⁱ ᵍᵘᵉˢˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵛᵉʳʸ ᵐᵃⁿʸ ˢᵏⁱˡˡˢ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ ᵗᵘʳⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ⁱⁿ ᵐʸ ᵇᵉᵈ ˢᵒ ⁱᵐ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵏⁱᵐ. </p><p>"ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵃᵏⁱⁿᵍ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵃˡˡ ᶠᵒʳ ᵐᵉ" ᵏⁱᵐ ˢᵃʸˢ ʷʳᵃᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵉʳ ᵃʳᵐˢ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᵐʸ ʷᵃⁱˢᵗ.</p><p>"ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᵃ ˢᵏⁱˡˡ, ⁱᵗ'ˢ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˡᵘᶜᵏ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ. </p><p>"ˡᵘᶜᵏ ᵒʳ ⁿᵒᵗ, ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ˢᵗⁱˡˡ ᵐⁱⁿᵉ" ˢʰᵉ ˢᵃʸˢ ᵏⁱˢˢⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵉ.</p><p>"ⁱ ᵏⁿᵒʷ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ ᵐᵘᵐᵇˡⁱⁿᵍ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱˢˢ. </p><p>ⁱ ʷᵃˢ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱˢˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁱ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ ʳᵉᵃˡⁱᶻᵉ ᵃˡᵉˣ ʷᵃˢ ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵒᵒʳ. </p><p>"ᵉᵐᵉʳᵃˡᵈ, ᵐᵒᵐ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵉᵃᵗ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵏᶠᵃˢᵗ" ᵃˡᵉˣ ʸᵉˡˡˢ ʷʰⁱˡᵉ ᵇᵃⁿᵍⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ ᵐʸ ʳᵒᵒᵐ ᵈᵒᵒʳ. </p><p>"ᵗᵉˡˡ ʰᵉʳ ⁱ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ⁱ'ˡˡ ᵇᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵃ ᵐⁱⁿᵘᵗᵉ" ⁱ ʸᵉˡˡ ᵗᵒ ʰⁱᵐ. </p><p>ⁱ ᵍʳᵃᵇ ᵐʸ ᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗᵉˣᵗ ᵐʸ ᵐᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵏⁱᵐ ˢᵗᵃʸᵉᵈ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢʰᵉ ʳᵉˢᵖᵒⁿᵈᵉᵈ ˢᵃʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᵉ'ˡˡ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ʰᵉʳ ᵃ ᵖˡᵃᵗᵉ ᵗᵒᵒ. </p><p>"ᵃˢ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵃˢ ⁱ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵒⁿᵗⁱⁿᵘᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ, ʷᵉ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵒ ᵉᵃᵗ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵏᶠᵃˢᵗ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵖᵘᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵐʸ ˢʰⁱʳᵗ ᵒⁿ. </p><p>"ʷᵉ?" ᵏⁱᵐ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ. </p><p>"ʸᵉᵃʰ, ᵐʸ ᵐᵒᵐ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃ ᵖˡᵃᵗᵉ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ ᵗʳʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵖᵘˡˡ ʰᵉʳ ᵘᵖ ᵒᶠᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵉᵈ. </p><p>"ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ʰᵘⁿᵍʳʸ" ˢʰᵉ ˢᵃʸˢ. </p><p>"ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ, ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵉᵃᵗ ᶠᵒᵒᵈ,ʳᵉᵃˡ ᶠᵒᵒᵈ" ⁱ ᵗᵉˡˡ ʰᵉʳ. </p><p>"ᵃˡʳⁱᵍʰᵗ, ⁱᵐ ᶜᵒᵐⁱⁿᵍ" ᵏⁱᵐ ˢᵃʸˢ ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ. </p><p>"ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ʷᵉ ᵍᵒ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ, ʸᵒᵘ ᵐⁱᵍʰᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵖʳᵉᵖᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳˢᵉˡᶠ ᶠᵒʳ ᵐʸ ᵇʳᵒᵗʰᵉʳˢ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ᵃˢ ᵐᵃᵗᵘʳᵉ ᵃˢ ⁱ ᵃᵐ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ. <br/>--------------------------------------------<br/>"ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵇʳᵒᵗʰᵉʳˢ ʷᵉʳᵉⁿ'ᵗ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵇᵃᵈ, ᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃⁿ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵐᵃᵏⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵉˣ ʲᵒᵏᵉˢ" ᵏⁱᵐ ˢᵃʸˢ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃˢˢᵉⁿᵍᵉʳ ˢᵉᵃᵗ. </p><p>"ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵍˡᵃᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʷᵃˢ ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵈⁱᵈ, ᵈⁱⁿⁿᵉʳ ⁱˢ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ʷᵒʳˢᵉ" ⁱ ˢᵃʸ ᵃˢ ⁱ ᵖᵘˡˡ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵏⁱᵐ'ˢ ᵈʳⁱᵛᵉʷᵃʸ. </p><p>"ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ⁱ'ˡˡ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᶠᵒʳ ᵈⁱⁿⁿᵉʳ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ⁱ ᵉˣᵖˡᵃⁱⁿ ᵗᵒ ʳʸᵈᵉʳ ʷʰʸ ⁱ ʰᵃᵛᵉⁿ'ᵗ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ʰᵒᵐᵉ" ˢʰᵉ ˢᵃʸˢ ᵍⁱᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵉ ᵃ ᵏⁱˢˢ ᵍᵒᵒᵈᵇʸᵉ. </p><p>ʳʸᵈᵉʳ'ˢ ᵖᵒᵛ <br/>ˢᵒ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ʷʰʸ ᵏⁱᵐᵇᵉʳˡʸ ʰᵃˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ʰᵒᵐᵉ ˡᵃᵗᵉˡʸ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ˢʰᵉ'ˢ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ˢᵖᵉⁿᵈⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵉᵐᵉʳᵃˡᵈ, ʰᵘᵍᵍⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵉʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵏⁱˢˢⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵉʳ. </p><p>ⁿᵒ ʷᵒⁿᵈᵉʳ ʷʰʸ ᵉᵐᵉʳᵃˡᵈ ᵈᵒᵉˢⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵐᵉ, ˢʰᵉ'ˢ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵘˢʸ ʰᵘⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ ᵒⁿ ᵐʸ ˢⁱˢᵗᵉʳ ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ᶜᵃⁿ ᶠⁱˣ ᵗʰᵃᵗ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. She'll Be Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden's POV<br/>
"Hey, there little lady" I say approaching Jackie at her locker. </p><p>"Just because you're taller than me doesn't make me little" She says with a serious look on her face. </p><p>"Hey, it was a joke" I say trying to apologize. </p><p>"I know, it's just fun seeing you act like this" She says giggling. </p><p>"Ha,but anyways where are Alex and Fiona?" I ask. </p><p>"They're in the janitors closet making out" She says. </p><p>I make a gagging sound with my mouth while Jackie punches my shoulder. </p><p>"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I ask rubbing my shoulder. </p><p>"Oh please, I didn't even hit you that hard" She says closing her locker and walking away. </p><p>"Where are you going?" I ask running so I could catch up to her. </p><p>"I'm going to check up on our lovebirds in the closet" Jackie says opening the janitors closet door. </p><p>"What the hell!!!!" Alex screamed as he stepped away from Fiona. </p><p>"Get yourselves together and let's go guys, we're going to a new place for lunch and we need to find Emerald" Jackie says. </p><p>"Wait, if we all have dates and Emerald doesn't, don't you think she'll feel like a third wheel or something?" Alex asks walking out of the closet and linking his and Fiona's hand. </p><p>"She'll be fine and besides that Ryder guy still has a crush on her so he'd probably be willing to go" Fiona says speaking up. </p><p>At that point I realized that me and Alex never told our girlfriends the truth about Ryder but we've seen him and Emerald hanging out lately so that probably means they're friends again. </p><p>"Alright, I'll go talk to him and see if he'll<br/>
come with us to be Emerald's date" I say waving off and walking over to Ryder's locker.</p><p>Ryder's POV<br/>
"Hey, Ryder" Aiden says walking up to me. </p><p>"Hey man, did you need something?" I ask. </p><p>"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to be Emerald's date to this new place we're going for lunch?" He asks. </p><p>This was the perfect chance for me to get Emerald fall in love with me again and talk her out of the stupid flung she had with my sister. She was probably just trying to make me jealous anyways. </p><p>"Yeah man, I'd like that" I say patting him on the shoulder. "Are you sure she's ok with this?" </p><p>"She'll be fine".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you do ever end up going on wattpad, follow me @green_trxx.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>